


【及影】NSFW - Rough/Biting/Scratch

by Vivisora



Series: 【及影】NSFW [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】NSFW - Rough/Biting/Scratch

影山没有想到自己会和及川做爱。

准确的说，是身为alpha的他，正在和同样是alpha的及川做爱。

更要命的是，他还是下面的那个。

或许是酒精作祟，他们的的确确都起了欲望，但互相亲吻和脱衣服的过程都更像是在打架，谁也不服谁地粗暴地扯掉对方的衣服，崩掉的扣子四处乱飞，撞在地板上和墙上发出清脆的响声，直到赤身裸体地倒在床上，影山气喘吁吁地骑坐在及川身上，正沉浸在胜利中还未回过味来，对方忽然一个翻身，钳子似的大手用力掐着他的腰，体位瞬间倒转。

让影山挫败无比的是，同为alpha，他竟然难以挣脱及川的禁锢。

连亲吻都像是野兽撕咬——及川俯身覆住他的双唇时，对方身上的信息素味道织成密不透风的茧，将他整个包裹其中。及川的味道是带有一丝清香的薄荷糖，甚至隐隐有些许冲鼻的辛辣。

他们的舌尖在口腔中互相拉扯舔咬，与其说是亲吻，不如说是两双唇狠狠地撞在一起更为合适。每被及川“偷袭”一次，影山都会毫不服输地找机会报复回去，他的舌尖被及川咬破渗出了血，而对方的唇瓣也因为他蛮横的动作肿得不成样子。

与亲吻同样野蛮的是下身惨不忍睹的结合，alpha的身体构造并不适合作为被进入的一方，生涩的肠道在润滑液的作用下仍然显得过于逼仄紧致。影山终于切身感受到了alpha傲人的性能力，及川强硬的挺入像是活生生将他劈成两半，掺杂着屈辱的疼痛中隐隐有一丝几乎可以忽略不计的快感。

他喘着粗气半仰起脸，满脸的汗珠顺着他皱起的眉从下巴划过他光洁的脖颈。及川一口叼住他的脖子，发狠地嘬出了连串的痕迹，像是野兽叼住了属于自己的猎物的命脉。

黏腻的白浊液体混合着透明的润滑液裹在及川的性器上，他握着影山的腰，影山那股好闻的酒心巧克力的香甜勾的他无法自控，红了眼似的一下又一下往他身体深处撞。若有似无的酒香萦绕在鼻间，影山在他身下被逼得紧紧掐住他的胳膊，硬生生掐出了几道红印。

他分明听见了影山带着鼻音的哭腔喊着疼，甚至试图将他往外推，这种难得的示弱只勾起了他一瞬间的怜惜，却在下一刻更加用力地撞了进去，如愿听到了影山低声的惊叫。

一股血腥味窜到鼻子里，及川倒吸了一口凉气，转头，是眼角带泪的影山狠狠咬住了他的肩膀。

似乎是没想到自己会下嘴这么狠，影山有些惊讶地立刻松了口，甚至试探性地伸出舌头舔了舔那处渗出的血丝。

他的动作莫名激起了及川更强烈的欲望，他不由分说地被死死压倒，对方的亲吻铺天盖地而来封住了他的唇。及川风卷残云般用舌头舔净了他齿缝间的最后一滴血珠，甚至意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，接连而来的亲吻多少变得柔和了几分。

影山从来不知道自己能被进入得这么深，越到深处，令人头皮发麻的快感逐渐蚕食了起初的痛苦。及川的性器不断胀大，占据填满了穴壁的每一个角落，他甚至能清晰感受到对方性器上神经跳动的节奏。及川攒着股劲儿似的闷头往他私密的深处冲撞，强硬地用身下那一柄利器劈开狭窄的肠道，几乎快要顶到他萎缩的生殖腔。

肠道不断被及川的精液灌满，又随着他抽出的动作顺着腿根流下，下身黏腻湿润的触感让影山感到极为羞耻，尽管知道自己不可能怀孕，但对方这副不管不顾的架势仍然让他产生了几分惊恐不安。

“太......太深了......”上扬的尾音暴露了他此刻的喘息中隐藏着的情欲，影山忍不住又朝对方肩膀咬了一口，企图让自己无法控制的呻吟消散在唇齿间。又是一个不深不浅的牙印，影山借着松口的瞬间用力一推，及川居然真的一个不防，性器从肠道里滑出来了几毫。

插入的令人窒息的深度刚得到稍稍缓解，影山还没来得及松口气，下一秒已经被及川掰开腿，狠狠将整根都插了进去。

“你属狗的吗？”及川咬牙切齿地骂着，挺动着下身搅弄着肠道深处紧致的穴肉。

混杂着不安的快感搅得影山头昏脑涨，及川浅淡的薄荷清香成为了他此刻唯一的救赎，他不得不闷哼着抓紧了及川的手臂，额头上大颗大颗地渗着汗，对情欲的渴望让他将自己与及川拉得更近，几乎完全紧贴在一起。

下身的穴肉逐渐变得湿润柔软，影山甚至恍惚产生了几分自己正如omega一般分泌着体液的错觉。及川显然相当满意自己开发的成果，大手摩挲着他大腿根部的软肉，摸了一手淫靡黏腻的液体，干脆就此将他的双腿分得更开了一些，酣畅淋漓地操弄着身下人——尽管这个并不老实的小鬼动不动就张嘴咬个牙印，或是掐得他手臂和几脊背生疼。

影山再次醒来的时候，自己已经被清理干净，清清爽爽地趴在床上，“罪魁祸首”正乖乖地替他红肿不堪的穴口上着药。

“醒了？”及川第一时间发现了他的异动，“居然被做晕过去了，你可是个alpha啊，身体这么差的吗？”

他故作夸张的语气里没有丝毫反省的意味，甚至有几分对自己的洋洋得意。

“那不都怪你这个混——嘶——”影山愤怒得刚想撑起身来大骂，却被及川轻巧的一巴掌拍在他酸痛的腰上，疼得他不得不又瘫了回去，毫无威慑力地怒视着及川。

“别动。”及川勾了勾唇角，转身亮出了自己赤裸的背——上面是影山挠出来的道道红痕和肩膀上深浅不一的牙印，他故作委屈地叹了口气，“我们扯平了。”

扯平个屁。影山暗骂了一声。及川俯身安慰地亲了亲他的额头，“今天没忍住，下次我轻点。”

“没有下次了！”影山愤怒地瞪了满脸无辜的及川一眼，不服输地还嘴，“即使有也是我在上面！”

“你确定吗，飞雄？”及川夸张地睁大了眼睛，“骑乘位可是很累的，你——”

“闭嘴！”

听着这人又要说些什么不正经的话，影山红着脸迅速打断他的话，干脆将脸埋在枕头里不再理会。

不一会儿药便上完了，及川贴心地为他整理好衣服，窸窸窣窣的声音莫名让影山生出几分难以言喻的日常感。

“最讨厌及川前辈了。”影山小声嘟囔着翻了个身，背过去不看及川，声音听上去更像是赌气而非真正的愤怒。

及川没有回应，只是掀开被子在他身旁躺下，从背后轻轻拥住了他。


End file.
